30 Days of Sephiroth and Cloud
by BoomChick
Summary: Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. 30 short stories following Sephiroth and Cloud's relationship through happy times and trauma. Written in conjunction with the amazing Tomowowo, who did art for EVERY SINGLE STORY! Please check my profile for the link to the Tumblr compilation where you can find all the stories and art. Warnings for mentions of mpreg and some violence.
1. Holding Hands

**A/N:** In the month of April, my Tumblr followers were treated to a series of short stories and art from the amazing Tomowowo and I. These are the stories that sprung from that month. To see the full, proper posts with the attached art—WHICH IS HOW IT SHOULD BE SEEN BECAUSE THE ART IS INCREDIBLE!—visit my profile and look for the 30 Day OTP Challenge link! It will take you to the manster post! SO many thanks to Tomowowo without whom this never would have been possible. She's amazing! I hope you guys enjoy these shorts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII or any of its subsidiaries. Please continue to support the official releases and products whenever possible!

**Day 1's Prompt: Holding hands**

Cloud desperately wanted to pull his hand back. His palm was sweating. Sephiroth's fingers were twined with Cloud's. It ought to have been a perfect moment—the two of them out walking together through the shopping district clasping each others hands gently. Cloud quietly hated himself for letting his anxiety devour his attention when he ought to have been reveling in the moment. Hadn't he been the one excited when they talked about no longer keeping their relationship secret? Hadn't he gripped Sephiroth's hand eagerly in return when it was offered?

Now he couldn't stop noticing the imperfect way his fingers were linked through Sephiroth's, and how their height difference meant he had to bend his elbow to hold hands with the taller man. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he was certain it had to look silly. He glanced around anxiously. They were the object of some attention. All Cloud could think about was how much he wanted to wipe his sweaty hand off on his pants, but he was afraid to let go. If Sephiroth thought he was embarrassed—if he thought that Cloud didn't want to hold hands—would he be upset? Angry? Hurt? Cloud wasn't certain. His stomach twisted, and he bit his lip.

Then the hand holding his tightened, and Cloud caught a breath. He felt with absolute clarity the tip of each of Sephiroth's fingers tighten across the back of his hand one after another. The squeeze was carefully restrained, and Cloud was startled to find that the tightened contact settled his stomach. He glanced up to Sephiroth's face, worried about what he would see there. Sephiroth wasn't looking at him. He was gazing ahead of them with a small contented smile gracing his lips.

Cloud stared at the look on his face, and felt foolish to the point of idiocy. Had he really thought that he could embarrass Sephiroth? Sephiroth, who looked like he ruled the world even while holding onto Cloud's sweaty hand strolling through the middle of a busy street—who didn't seem to know the meaning of the word shame, and who would probably simply destroy anyone who thought to question him. Cloud smiled up at his boyfriend and felt his heart speed up when Sephiroth looked back with matching affection in his eyes. Cloud tightened his grip on the other man's hand.

If Sephiroth didn't mind that Cloud's palms were sweaty, he wasn't going to bring it up.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 2's Prompt: Cuddling somewhere**

"Th—The next time it says 'i-inclimate weather possible' I—I'm going to bring a thermal blanket n—no matter where it is…"

"The mountains can be unpredictable," Sephiroth replied softly. "I would think you would be used to that from Nibelheim."

"I—It's _always_ cold in Nibelheim," Cloud stuttered, shivering and staring out the mouth of the cave at the snowstorm raging outside. "N—none of this w-w-warm to freezing sh—stuff…"

"Come here," Sephiroth instructed, sitting stiffly towards the back of their small shelter. "I am still warm enough I can provide some heat."

"I'll make you cold." Cloud warned, even as he moved over towards Sephiroth, his hands still shoved in his armpits to keep them warm, trembling all over.

"I can handle it." Sephiroth tugged Cloud down into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Cloud sighed at the instant warmth of Sephiroth's body heat. He curled against him, shifting uncomfortably in the man's lap, embarrassed by his own need for Sephiroth's warmth. He bit his lip to keep from complaining about the cold against his back, certain that Sephiroth was just as cold or worse than he was. There was nothing they could do about the cold air blowing through the shallow cave's entrance.

"S-sorry," he whispered, pressing his face against the bare skin on Sephiroth's chest. "I-I must b-be freezing…"

"Your lips are turning blue," Sephiroth murmured, lifting a hand to cup Cloud's cheek gently. Even through the freezing outside of the leather glove Cloud could feel his hand's warmth within. "I'm much more concerned for your health than anything else."

"I'll be fine," Cloud promised, pressing a light kiss to Sephiroth's sternum.

"Hnn." Sephiroth's reply was not his usual sound of neutral agreement. It was a worried, uncertain 'hnn,' and the very sound of it stirred worry deep in Cloud's chest. Cloud glanced up in concern, tilting his head as he took in the distant, concerned look on Sephiroth's face as he stared out the cave.

"Seph?" Cloud asked softly.

"Promise me you will not panic." Sephiroth's voice was low and his gaze stayed fixed on the falling snow outside.

"Panic?" Cloud repeated, uncertain if the cold was getting to his head or if Sephiroth really wasn't making sense.

"Just close your eyes a moment." Sephiroth said, shifting under Cloud and leaning forward, drawing him closer.

Cloud hummed and did as he was told, curling up tightly in Sephiroth's hold. He found that with his knees to his chest, he could almost imagine that he was comfortable for a moment.

A sudden, sharp sound like the flapping of an enormous bird snapped through the air, shattering the illusion. Cloud couldn't help but look. The massive wing reaching over Sephiroth's shoulder was incredible—big enough that he had to arch it sharply to keep it off the ceiling of the small cave. Cloud, stared up at it, his mouth gaping.

"You," he whispered, "It's…You…"

"Don't panic." Sephiroth repeated. "It's…Just a mutation. But it should help to keep you warm."

Cloud shivered sharply as a particularly fierce wind cut through the small space. He shifted his frozen hands out of his armpits to cling to the straps of Sephiroth's jacket. As suddenly as it had started, the wind cut off, and Cloud found himself cocooned in warmth.

Cloud let out a breath at the feeling of soft warm feathers at his back. He pressed back against the wing at once, closing his eyes in quiet bliss as it wrapped around him.

"S-so warm," he whispered, letting Sephiroth unlatch his fingers from the straps of his jacket and breathe warmly on them, cradling them between his own palms.

"Just rest a while," Sephiroth murmured. He brought Cloud's fingers closer to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss against his frozen fingers. "You will feel better soon."

"Thank you," Cloud whispered, looking up at him with a tired, strained smile. "You're amazing."

"You aren't afraid?" Sephiroth asked, turning his worried look to Cloud, still holding his frozen hands in both of his own.

"Of you?" Cloud whispered, snuggling deeper into the wing and smiling at Sephiroth's confusing concern. "Never."

The gentle, adoring look Sephiroth gave him in return was worth the painful tingling in Cloud's frozen fingers and the horrible shivers still wracking his frame. It was even worth the painful biting cold they'd forced their way through for the hour before finding this cave. Cloud treasured it, and did his very best to fix the look of adoration his lover wore into his memory.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Day 3's Prompt: Watching a Movie**

"This is ridiculous," Sephiroth complained, his arms draped behind the sofa and his head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling rather than at the television.

"You're not even watching!" Cloud replied, shifting this legs in Sephiroth's lap. "Of course you're not going to enjoy it if you don't give it a chance!"

"Everyone in this movie should already be dead. They've each been mortally wounded at least three times. Not to mention the number of times they should have broken their legs, incurred brain damage, or suffered severe burns and hearing loss from explosions."

"It's a movie, Seph."

"I refuse to become involved in a film that gives so little attention to details," the man drawled, sliding his green gaze off the ceiling to fix on Cloud. "I don't see how you withstand this drivel."

"It's not supposed to be realistic. It's supposed to be fun."

"It is doing a terrible job of both, whatever its intent." Sephiroth replied.

Cloud scowled at him, lifting a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his boyfriend's face when he opened his mouth to complain next.

"Shut up and eat," Cloud insisted. "You said you'd watch a movie with me, so hush. I'm having fun."

Sephiroth huffed at Cloud, batting his hand away, spilling popcorn, but still munching on the pieces Cloud thrust upon him. Cloud was well aware that if Sephiroth had really been upset he just would have moved Cloud's legs out of his lap and left. That he was still there was evidence that he was in a good mood, despite his constant complaining.

For a moment, Cloud was able to watch the movie in silence, munching on popcorn now and then. Then Sephiroth's hand rested on Cloud's calf, and he had to smile at the affectionate touch. Until Sephiroth started to slide his wide, warm hand up Cloud's leg, trailing up his inner thigh with definite intent.

"I'm watching the movie!" Cloud objected, slapping Sephiroth's hand away and placing the bowl of popcorn in his lap to guard the location Sephiroth had obviously been trying to draw attention to.

Sephiroth stared at him out of uncomprehending eyes before sighing and pulling a handful of popcorn out of the bowl, munching on it grumpily.

"Fine," he muttered. "Trap me. Bore me to death. I've withstood worse torture than this."

"You are so dramatic." Cloud muttered to himself.

"Oh look, more explosions that ought to have killed them." Sephiroth said, not deigning to answer Cloud's accusation. "This makes them quadruple ghosts."


	4. On a Date

**Day 4's Prompt: On a date**

"It's all so beautiful," Cloud whispered, looking at the lanterns hanging along the sides of the street, oblivious to the way they made his face glow as if lit from within. "I've never seen anything like this.."

"Hmm," Sephiroth purred in agreement, forcing his eyes off the cherry blossom that had fallen into Cloud's hair to look around them. "Come. There's a tea shop nearby. Let me treat you."

"You've been treating me all evening," Cloud objected, pointing at Sephiroth. and leaning forward in a way that made the yukata he sported highlight his lean figure. "Let me get tea."

Sephiroth smiled softly in agreement and gave a slow bow, his tied-back hair swaying over his shoulder. "As you wish, Cloud."

They folded into kneeling position across from each other in the tea shop, settling by the windows that still allowed them to see the lantern lit streets. Cloud smiled brightly at their waitress as Sephiroth ordered for them both in a low voice. The younger man let out an appreciative sigh when she brought them a pot of tea and small plates of tea snacks. Sephiroth poured for them both, his hand carefully placed over the top of the tea pot to hold the top down carefully as he poured. He didn't spill a drop.

"It's all so nice here," Cloud whispered softly, turning his head to look back to the street outside with a warm smile, the decorations on the ends of his new hair decoration swinging and jingling softly with the movement.

"I thought you would enjoy it."

"Thank you for bringing me." Cloud set down his tea and leaned forward, catching Sephiroth in a gentle kiss across the low table before sitting back, looking out onto the lantern lit street, the soft glow of the golden lights shining in his eyes.

"How could I not?" Sephiroth asked, sighing contentedly into his tea cup. "Everything beautiful I see only serves to remind me of you."


	5. Kissing

**Day 5's Prompt: Kissing**

"You have been pacing for half an hour," Sephiroth observed from the doorway. "If you are ready to go home after our date night, you are welcome to simply go."

"It's almost late enough," Cloud whispered, glancing over. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. You don't have to—"

"What are you waiting for?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes narrowing on the young man.

"Oh," Cloud looked down to his hands, his fingers twining together slowly and anxiously. "Well, in ten minutes the all-call to quarters happens, so no one will think anything of one more trooper heading towards home, so…"

"You don't want anyone paying attention to where you've been," Sephiroth guessed. "I would not have guessed you for the shy type. Or the sort to be embarrassed by such a relationship."

"I'm not!" Cloud insisted, turning to cast Sephiroth a wide-eyed look, as though pleading with him to understand. "I'm not embarrassed by you, I just…"

"Tell me," Sephiroth prompted when the young man lapsed into silence. "Clearly."

"What if people think I'm sleeping my way to the top? Not that I think you would ever do that! I know you wouldn't! but I want to get into soldier on my own merits, but I love you so much, but I'm just a stupid cadet and I don't even understand why you want me here in the first place and—"

Sephiroth stepped forward abruptly. Cloud gasped as the man caught his chin gently in one hand and his wrist in the other. Sephiroth leaned in and caught him in a coaxing, tender kiss, derailing his train of thought completely. For a moment, the entire world went quiet, still, and calm. Cloud's eyes closed slowly, and the tension drained out of his shoulders. Sephiroth's lips were so warm. His touch was so gentle and warm.

"I will not lie to you," Sephiroth murmured as he pulled away from the too-gentle too-brief kiss. "People may think that. They may write it in tabloids and scream it from skyscrapers, and there will be nothing I can do to stop them. But I will never think of you that way, nor will anyone with any sense or faith in either of us. So you must ask yourself, Cloud. Which do you value more. Our opinions, or the opinions of the faceless masses?

"It's not that simple," Cloud protested weakly. "Other people…They can make your life a living hell…even if you never do anything wrong."

"I'm sure that's true" Sephiroth replied. "But if you make the choice not to care what they may think, I can promise you that I will never allow your life to be hellish."

"Of course I care more about you," Cloud whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. "I just…"

"Just think about it," Sephiroth urged, stroking Cloud's cheek with his knuckles. "When you are a first, there will be one one who could doubt your place and dare stand against you to say so."

"You mean if I become a First."

"I mean when," Sephiroth said, his voice low. "If you do not lose your resolve, there is no doubt in my mind that you will join Zackary and I at the very top."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Cloud whispered, turning into Sephiroth's touch, his eyebrows twisted in true dismay and his lower lip trembling lightly.

"Perhaps 'let's have some tea' would be a good response," Sephiroth prompted, cupping Cloud's jaw and kissing his quivering lip. "And then we will go to bed, you will sleep off this difficult day, and tomorrow we will discuss it again."

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered, closing his eyes. "I know you didn't sign up for this. Having to deal with all my issues and reassure me…"

"The only thing I sighed up for is you, Cloud Strife," Sephiroth replied, tapping his lip lightly and turning to walk into the kitchen. "So long as I get you, I do not care what extra baggage you might be carrying."

"Asshole," Cloud whispered to himself as he wiped the tears off his face.

He followed Sephiroth into the kitchen. Despite his misgivings, he found himself relaxing as they sat side by side at Sephiroth's dinner table silently, eventually, he leaned his head against Sephiroth's shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"If you're going to kiss me like that every time I start rambling, I might ramble more often," he murmured after a moment.

Sephiroth's low chuckle was his only answer, and it warmed him to the core.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day 6's Prompt: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

At five in the morning, every morning, Cloud was woken up by a soft kiss on his head, the shifting of blankets, and a gentle movement of the bed as Sephiroth got up. Usually he would fight off drowsiness to crack his eyes open in time to watch the image of his naked lover sauntering out of their room with a slow, relaxed stride. If he was lucky, he would catch a glimpse of Sephiroth lifting his arms over his head, stretching his perfect back muscles in the soft glow of the hallway light.

Most days he went back to sleep until Sephiroth was done in the shower and came to wake him for his turn to get clean and ready for the day. He was better than any alarm clock Cloud had ever had. It was much less annoying to be awoken with a soft kiss or a teasing chuckle than any number of shrieking alarms.

But some days, Cloud would pry himself out of bed so that he could be awake when Sephiroth came back to their room to collect him and dress for the day. There was something magical in watching Sephiroth don his famous jacket—watching him slide into perfectly-fitted leather pants—watching him buckle up tall boots with fastidious perfection. Cloud coveted those moments, watching his lover turn into The General, and he did his best to see it at least every now and then.

This particular morning he sat up after catching his glimpse of Sephiroth's perfect back, and stretched himself. His muscles were stiff, but in his favorite way. The way that told him without a doubt that he was getting stronger—better—closer to being who he wanted to be. He wasn't as easy to exhaust anymore. It was surprisingly easy to pull himself out of bed to stretch properly in preparation for a hard day of training.

He glanced over to where Sephiroth's coat rested over a chair by their room's full length mirror. It looked so small without being stretched over the General's frame. The pauldrons were impressive, but the jacket… It almost looked like it would fit Cloud.

He glanced towards the shower, listening to the sounds of water splashing out of Sephiroth's hair. The clock read 5:05. Sephiroth usually took at least twenty minutes to wash his glorious hair. Cloud bit his lip and slipped over to the chair. He lifted the jacket slowly, whistling softly at the feel of thick, supple leather, and the weight of the coat.

He lifted the jacket to his face, cuddling against it for a moment. Its thick leather smell was so easily associated with Sephiroth. He held it against his cheek, nuzzling the sturdy coat. How many people, he wondered, had ever gotten the honor of so much as touching this piece of clothing?

He caught himself still hugging the jacket a few moments later and glanced back at the clock. He'd been snuggling it for a solid three minutes. If he was going to try it on, now was the time.

He slid his arms into the sleeves, not allowing himself any more hesitation. The heavy metal braces at the ends of the sleeves fell on his fingertips, and he laughed softly to himself at how much longer Sephiroth's arms were than his. He tilted his arms upwards, letting the leather sleeves fall down around his forearms as he worked at the buckles that crossed Sephiroth's chest. Not that it would make much of a difference to keeping to coat on properly. It was enormous on him, there was no doubt. It pooled a solid few inches on the ground around his bare feet, and gaped open in front, the too-broad shoulders slumping a little, unfilled by Cloud's frame.

Still, he buckled up the coat and looked at himself in the mirror.

Cloud winced. He looked like he was wearing his father's coat. He frowned at his reflection and shook his head. His attitude didn't suit the jacket like Sephiroth's did. It needed something heroic to fill it.

He glanced briefly to the door, listening to the sound of the shower. Then he looked back to the mirror and straightened as though he were in front of his drill sergeant. He rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin. Already it was better. He no longer looked like he was being swallowed whole by the jacket.

He lifted his hands, gripping the edges of the center-gap in the coat and pulling it a little tighter, urging the jacket to more closely fit him. He shifted, looking at himself from a three-fourths view. Much better, he thought. Almost powerful. With the dark collar hiding a streak of his jawline, he looked a little older—a little fiercer. He gave a slow smirk, letting himself pretend that he was as powerful as Sephiroth.

For just a moment, looking back at him in the mirror, he saw himself as a First. He could almost imagine the glow in his eyes.

Then someone in the doorway snickered.

* * *

Sephiroth took a moment or two to watch Cloud. He had intended to simply ask what the young man was whistling about—he'd sounded impressed enough to draw him from his warm shower with a towel around his waist—but arriving to find him swathed in his own jacket was far from what Sephiroth had expected.

He intended to simply back away and make a show of returning, but then Cloud lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes over the collar of his too-big jacket. The blond trooper glared at his own reflection with a superior air and a faintly pleased look about him. Cloud preened for a moment, and Sephiroth could have cursed himself when he heard an amused sound escape his lips. Cloud's eyes widened and the confident air about him disappeared instantly, replaced by shock and embarrassment.

"If you are going to be General for today," Sephiroth said, his voice quavering just a little with restrained laughter, "I am going back to bed."

"I-I didn't mean—I thought you were—I was just…" Cloud stammered off into silence, tears brightening his eyes.

Sephiroth's humor faded as he watched Cloud panic and shrink. The jacket that had almost suited him for a moment suddenly seemed huge as the young man hunched his shoulders and cowered a little. Sephiroth floundered internally for a moment before laying eyes on the cadet's uniform laying discarded near the doorway.

"I suppose that's not fair," he crouched to pick up Cloud's standard-issue blue top, keeping his voice calm and controlled. "You don't sleep much longer than me, after all. I'll have to be a cadet if you're being General."

"What?" Cloud asked, blinking at Sephiroth. He untucked a little from his huddle in the jacket. Sephiroth counted it as a victory instantly, and let a slow smirk play over his lips again.

"Well, if you're in the jacket..." He allowed his words to trail off into silence and simply lifted the shirt.

It took some considerable finesse to wriggle his way into it. He caught a glimpse of Cloud's bewildered face before the shirt covered his head. He managed to work his arms into the sleeves, but got briefly stuck with his arms over his head. He forced himself not to simply rip the shirt to solve the problem, shifting his torso and shoulders like a snake to work his way into the too-small garment. When he finally dragged it down over his head, Cloud had a hand clamped over his mouth, and the tears had vanished from his eyes, replaced with utter delight.

Sephiroth reached behind himself to pull his hair through the shirt and growled softly in frustration at the difficulty of doing so. Cloud walked over to help him, still swathed in his official jacket. His fingers traced around Sephiroth's neck, carefully pulling the heavy mass of wet hair out from beneath the uniform's high collar.

"You're going to have a hell of a time getting out of that," he teased softly, giving Sephiroth a small smile. "You look like you might tear through it just by breathing too deeply."

"It is possible," Sephiroth replied. The shirt _was_ a very tight fit after all. "What do you think of the jacket?"

"It's cosier than I thought," Cloud murmured. "I'm sorry for trying it on, I just…"

"I don't mind," Sephiroth replied, shaking his head. "It looks fairly good on you despite the size. When you are a first, we will have one commissioned for you. It will suit you better than standard blacks."

"Seph," Cloud whispered, his hand trailing down Sephiroth's shirt lightly. "Thank you."

"Go put on the pants and boots too," Sephiroth's voice was colored with a low chuckle. "You will look adorable."

"Only if you put on my full uniform too. If it's a good fit on _my_ ass I can't _wait_ to see it on yours."


	7. Cosplaying

Day 7-Cosplaying (Kill la Kill)

Cloud bit his lip, tugging on the edge of the mini-skirt. This costume party had sounded like such a wonderful idea when Zack first brought it up. And then there was Sephiroth, volunteering to have his personal tailor whip up something for the two of them that would be perfectly fitted. He'd even agreed to do proper costumes from a show they'd both liked. Now that Cloud was dressed in his crop-top sailor-fuku, he understood why. He bit his lip, staring at himself. He loved Kill la Kill as much as anyone else, but going to Zack's house dressed as Mako, miniskirt and all…

"Just thank all the gods he didn't pick Senketsu for me to wear," Cloud muttered to himself, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Trust me," Sephiroth said, his voice low and strong. "I considered it."

He stepped into view and Cloud couldn't help but turn to gape at him. The spikes on his shoulders looked deadly, and the gauntlet wrapped around his left forearm suited him in a strange way, but Cloud was drawn to the look of his pale skin and silver hair in the stark white uniform. And particularly to the way the central star on his chest traced down to the uniform's crotch.

"Of course you get to be Gamagoori," he muttered to himself. "And I'm stuck in a miniskirt."

"You look fetching in a miniskirt," Sephiroth replied, waving a hand aristocratically.

His bangs were slicked back and everything, to give him the appearance from the front of being much shorter-haired than he was. He paced forward slowly, hands at his sides and a slight swagger in his step.

"Besides," he tilted his head, smirking. "I have always thought the two of them made such a perfect couple. Don't you think?"

"You just live to humiliate me."

"You're the only one doing that," Sephiroth said, waving a hand. "I've dressed you in a costume that will delight our friends and that nicely shows off your well-muscled legs—You've been doing excellent work on your calves recently, by the way."

"You dressed me in this to ogle my legs?" Cloud asked, uncertain whether to be affronted or delighted.

"And your stomach." Sephiroth agreed, pacing forward and sliding his right hand—the one without the gauntlet—across Cloud's abdomen with a heavy, affectionate familiarity.

Cloud shivered under the touch, his muscles trembling under Sephiroth's fingers. The general smirked, and he looked even more wicked than ever with the imposing spikes on his shoulders and the slicked-back hair making his face look somehow sharper and more predatory.

"Idiot," Cloud scolded, pointing at Sephiroth's nose without dislodging the touch on his midriff. "I don't like being tricked into things."

"You must have known what the costume was the moment you opened the box," Sephiroth purred, leaning forward to kiss Cloud's fingertip. "If you are really so angry, then why did you put it on?"

"Shut up," Cloud grumbled. "Everyone else is going to—"

"Also be in ridiculous costumes and be delighted that you and I are joining the fun despite our usually stoic demeanors?" Sephiroth interrupted, arching a cool eyebrow at Cloud.

"Your costume isn't ridiculous." Cloud crossed his arms over the perfect knotted scarf on the front of his uniform, glaring at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared at him a moment then lifted his hands, the heavy gauntlet shining in the light, and pointed to himself.

"I am dressed as the only character in the entire series who might equal your's in bizarre comedic attributes. It is not ridiculous enough for you?"

"You're still dressed as a man…"

"I considered Satsuki, but I did not think she made as good a pair with Mako. Any further objections?"

Cloud glanced up at the faint frown on Sephiroth's lips and sighed. He glanced away, trying to remind himself that this was a big concession on Sephiroth's part as well. He was a serious person, and expected to be taken seriously at all times. To dress up at all was unheard of, according to what Zack had told him of previous year's parties.

"Well," Cloud glanced back to his reflection. "My legs do look good. But next costume party, you wear the skirt."

"Deal," Sephiroth replied a little too swiftly for comfort. "Now. Let's get your hair in order."

"My hair?" Cloud backed a step away automatically, lifting a hand to guard his beloved spikes. "It won't settle down. It's just like this. It doesn't lie flat no matter how much you brush it."

"Oh I know," Sephiroth purred. "But I have my ways. I managed to slick mine back, after all."

Fifteen minutes later found them on their way to Zack's party with Cloud tucked under Sephiroth's arm, listening to his boyfriend chuckle softly. His blond hair hung loose around his face, tamed by Sephiroth's heavy-duty hair-gel. Cloud fumed every step of the way, trying not to let his miniskirt bounce high enough for anyone to see the striped panties he wore underneath.


	8. Shopping

Day 8—Shopping

Sephiroth was no stranger to the bookstores of Midgar. He regularly ordered new history books through them, deepening and furthering his understanding of the world around him. There was so much he still didn't understand. When his latest book—regarding the history of the human race in regards to energy as a whole—arrived, he offered to take Cloud with him there as part of their date. He hadn't been expecting anything like this, though.

"They have an amazing sci-fi collection!" Cloud cried, pulling out one book after another, his eyes shining in delight. "The library in Nibelheim only had a few, and I was able to order some from the stores but we didn't even have a real bookstore at all there! This place is amazing!"

"You read fiction?" asked Sephiroth.

It was a stupid question, he knew, judging by the familiar smile lighting up Cloud's face as he turned the books over in his hands, stacking a great number of them beside himself on the floor. The ones he returned to the shelf, he still gave an affectionate pat, as though they were old friends he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Well sure," Cloud said, looking up to him with a wry smile. "I read almost all fiction, except textbooks. Don't you?"

"I have never tried," Sephiroth admitted dryly. "Except for Loveless, which was not at all to my liking."

"Oh," Cloud looked crestfallen, turning back to his books and stroking his fingers delicately over the cover of the topmost book—it looked miniscule in comparison to Sephiroth's own book, and Cloud's fingers traced over the image on the front with a rather sad affection.

Sephiroth could have cursed himself for even briefly extinguishing that light in Cloud's gaze. "I am not opposed to trying," he said before he could think. "If you can think of one I would like."

If Cloud had been delighted before, he was ecstatic now. The intense look in his eye as he sized Sephiroth up was enough to make even the great General of Shinra shift uneasily. Cloud looked like he was assessing him right down to his base genetic makeup.

"You look like a Tolkien man," the blond said, standing and pulling out a new book from a few steps away-an enormous leather-bound red book with a golden tree embossed on the front. "He was a historian, so he writes like it's nonfiction even though it's fantasy."

"Fantasy?" Sephiroth repeated, glancing towards the end of the row of books, assessing his chances of escape.

"You'll like it," Cloud shoved the book into Sephiroth's hands and turned back to scanning the rows of books in front of him. "What else. Let's see…"

Sephiroth could only watch as Cloud picked through the shelves, speaking softly and intensely to himself. He glanced behind himself, shifting to the end of the aisle to sit on one of the benches that were present throughout the bookstore. He flipped open the heavy leather book, scanning the map of 'Middle Earth' on the front page with interest. It was certainly imagined, but it was reasonably well drawn, and obviously done by someone with a fairly good grip on cartography. He flipped a few pages in, skimming through the words. A good many of the words were unfamiliar to him, but he was uncertain how many of them were simply made up.

"I think you'd like Frankenstein as well," Cloud said, trotting over to join him and leaning over to glance into the page Sephiroth was viewing. He beamed down at the words, reaching out to touch a character's name as though greeting an old friend. He held a new set of books in his arms. "And I grabbed a few new ones so you wouldn't just be reading classics—Old Man's War and Storm Front, and Ready Player One and—"

He paused, blinking, and seemed to center himself.

"I'm being pushy aren't I. I'm sorry, you just came here to pick up your history book. And I don't have nearly enough saved up for all of these… I'll go put some back."

"Keep them," Sephiroth replied. "I'm the one who brought us here on the date. I can get you some new books as well."

"Are you sure?" Cloud's hands tightened around the books he was holding, and he bit his lip lightly. "I don't want to impose… And you already took us out to lunch…"

"If they make you happy, I am sure." Sephiroth replied, nodding to himself and closing the 'Lord of the Rings' book he'd been handed. "I will start reading your recommendations when we return home. Assuming you won't mind sharing some reading time and hot chocolate with me?"

"That…" Cloud hesitated, and a warm smile crossed his face. His blue eyes glinted with delight. "That sounds like the best date ever."

"Hm," Sephiroth stood, bending to catch Cloud in a gentle kiss, enjoying the way Cloud responded happily, still clinging to the new books he'd collected. "The idea is beginning to grow on me as well."


	9. Hanging out with Friends

Day 9's Prompt: Hanging out with Friends

"Thanks for having me over for dinner!" Zack was leaning in the kitchen doorway, grinning insatiably at Sephiroth. "I wasn't sure you'd ever cook for me!"

"I am still not cooking for you," Sephiroth jabbed mildly. "I am cooking for Cloud. You just happened along, and it was simple enough to add some extra."

"You're so sweet," Zack cooed. "Even if you show your love in the weirdest ways!"

"Don't be mean," Cloud scolded, returning to the kitchen from getting the table in their apartment set up for three. "Sephiroth does just fine showing his affection. Maybe he just doesn't want to show it to you."

"Don't encourage him." Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head.

"Nah, he's just good at showing it to you!" Zack's eyes lit from within with a manic delight that unnerved Cloud a little. "Aren't you Sephy?"

"No comment." Sephiroth pulled free a knife from the kitchen set and started chopping vegetables swiftly and easily.

"Zack," Cloud muttered, flushing brightly. "We're dating. Obviously he likes me."

"Likes you nothing, he's head over heels for you."

"Like you would know," Cloud muttered, rolling his eyes. "Busybody."

"Oh, I've known he loved you for ages!" Zack laughed, slinging a companionable arm around Cloud's shoulders. "He practically had me stalking you! What did you call it, Seph? 'Researching potential candidates,' right? As if!"

"Zackary." Sephiroth growled in warning.

"I had to send him pictures of you on my cellphone!" The First said gleefully, ignoring the glare Sephiroth shot him over his shoulder.

"Um…" Cloud smiled despite himself, delighted by his playful friend, but concerned that Sephiroth might not be as amused-he did like Zack's head on its shoulders where it was, "I really don't need to know, Zack…"

"He didn't ask me specifically for pictures of your butt, but I knew that was what he wanted, so I sent them anyway."

"Zackary!" Sephiroth scolded sharply, looking at the young man, appearing for all intents and purposes to be scandalized.

"And maybe a covert shower-room shot or two"

"Cloud, I NEVER requested those. Zackary took my simple instructions and twisted them into something strange and deluded."

"And you never complained!" Zack teased in a sing-song voice

"Maybe we should talk about something else?"

Cloud's objection was ignored by both parties as they stared at one another, Sephiroth sending murderous thoughts through his eyes towards Zack, who in turn grinned delightedly.

"You are a menace." Sephiroth stated. "And a stalker."

"Cradle robber," Zack countered, grinning. "No getting around that you asked me what his hair felt like"

"You what?" Cloud squeaked despite himself.

"What, you thought all the noogies were just for fun? It was all research for our illustrious general!"

"If you are going to terrorize my boyfriend, you may remove yourself from our dinner plans," Sephiroth huffed, turning back to chopping the zucchini before him with a scowl on his lips.

"Aww," Zack whined, grinning hugely. "But it's been such a long time since someone cooked for me…"

His voice petered out at the end of his sentence, and his smile dimmed. He looked to the floor, a sad look crossing his usually cheery face, despite the small grin still twisting his lips. The formerly buoyant feeling of the room darkened and crumbled.

Sephiroth went still, mid-way through transferring the sliced vegetables into the pan. Cloud watched his face drain of expression. His hand clenched around the knife he still held, and the muscles in his jaw clenched.

They didn't look at each other, but Cloud could feel the tension between them like a building lightning strike. He bit his lip, crossing his arms in front of himself, uncertain what to do. He knew who they were both thinking of. He knew neither of them had talked to the other about it. He clenched his hands around his own biceps.

After what felt like hours, Zack's sad almost-angry smile brightened again, and Cloud heard him take a deep breath. His shoulders went down and his eyes closed for a moment, as though he were standing in a wind, enjoying the breeze. Then he let the breath out slowly. Behind him, Sephiroth let out a breath in an echo of Zack's motion, releasing some of the tension he'd held.

"But this is even better than the last time," the First said, leaving memory in the dust behind him rather than facing it, "because according to the email I got from the Silver Elite this morning, you only cook for your boyfriend! So I guess this means we're dating, right?"

Sephiroth's lips twitched, and Cloud saw his eyes flash briefly, as though with memory or pain. Then he shifted back into motion, sliding the rest of the zucchini and squash into the pan.

"You're a menace, Zackary," he commented softly. "Do something useful with your time. Set the table. Talk to Cloud. Shoo. Out of my kitchen."

Zack laughed and patted Sephiroth's shoulder companionably but stiffly before grabbing Cloud's hand and leading him into the dining room.

"You'll have to show me where you keep all the napkins and stuff," he said brightly to the cadet. "You're the housewife, after all!"

"You should talk to him," Cloud whispered instead of rising to the game. "He doesn't know how to bring it up."

"I have nothing to say to him about it," Zack replied, the smile remaining firmly fixed on his face.

"He has things to say to you, though." Cloud said with a frown. "He's not a robot, Zack. He misses his friends, and you blaming him for what happened doesn't help."

The other teenager drooped a little, and the smile faded. He met Cloud's eyes with uncommon frankness. "I will," he promised. "Just not yet. Give me a little more time. I'm still just trying to re-learn how to be in the same room as him without getting pissed."

"But you're still friends, right?" Cloud asked softly.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Zack smiled softly at him. "And he's still making me dinner. We're friends, Cloud. We're just...Friends with baggage."

"Baggage is lighter if you share the load," Cloud suggested softly. "I'm here too. If you need me."

"I know you are," Zack's smile grew a little more genuine. "Don't worry so much. You'll give yourself wrinkles, and Seph's fangirls will have a field day talking about his wrinkly lover."

"Ass." Cloud accused, hitting Zack's arm.

His friend grinned at him, and the soft, easy-going mood of earlier returned as though it had never vanished. There were no more awkward silences that evening, and though Cloud could still see the shadows in Sephiroth's eyes, his lover didn't bring the past or his old friends up. He even seemed to enjoy bantering over the dinner table with his second in command.

Cloud closed his eyes over dinner, and quietly sent up a prayer to whatever god was listening that his friends would eventually find some solace in each other. He wished he could help, but he was well aware that this was not a fight he could join. Angeal was the realm of a past that only Zack and Sephiroth had experienced, and Cloud could only get in the way. Instead, he was stuck watching his friends be hurt over and over by the memory of a man who had given up and broken both their hearts.


	10. With Animal Ears

Day 10's Prompt: With Animal Ears

'Just a few minutes,' Zack had said, fighting admirably to restrain his delight and amusement. 'I'm sure the science guys will figure out what went wrong in no time.'

'No time' had stretched into solid minutes. Sephiroth clenched his teeth, pulling his lips back in a snarl. He almost caught the inside of his lip on one of the fangs that had sprouted painfully to life along with the damnable ears and tail. The very thought of the later made it lash angrily behind him. He could see its white and black stripes out of his peripheral vision.

Cloud stood nearby, still clad in his new third-class uniform, watching Sephiroth's every movement with intense blue eyes. His ears were perked forward, sharply pointed at the top unlike Sephiroth's rounded additions. The startlingly fluffy tail behind him was dead still, stiff but lowered. Sephiroth could hear him growling under his breath, and every now and then he caught a glimpse of Cloud's own fangs when he snarled at the world in general.

Sephiroth turned back and paced the other way. He drummed his sharp claws against the insides of his palms, forcing himself not to clench his fist and draw blood. If he could have talked, it would have been at least a little less atrocious. But the only sound that would escape him in his altered state were yowls of annoyance and, at least once, a hiss when a scientist reached too close, trying to touch his ears.

Judging by the way Cloud had barked sharply at Zack in offense when their friend showed up to collect them and burst out laughing, Sephiroth had surmised that the Third was in the same boat.

Sephiroth pinned his ears back, and heard the angry sound of a furious tiger rising out of his throat in response. Cloud's growling increased in agitated response. Sephiroth turned to pace back the other way, trying to ignore the odd, unwelcome sensation of the tail that emerged just above the waistband of his pants lashing around. At least it was less uncomfortable now than it had been when he had still been wearing his coat.

A most undignified yowling sound rose from his lips, and he cut it off sharply, clenching his teeth against the sound. Movement drew his anxious eyes, and he straightened out of his defensive crouch, looking to Cloud as the serious-faced young Soldier walked forward. Sephiroth lifted his head, staring down the young man. The part of him that was a big cat and not his usual self growled a warning that the young wolf-eared man not come nearer.

Cloud tucked his chin at the sound that escaped Sephiroth, but walked forward none the less, his ears still perked politely. His hand lifted to rest lightly on Sephiroth's chest, pressing his palm against the bare skin there, careful not to scratch him with his long nails. He pushed, and Sephiroth wasn't ready for him to be as strong as he was—he'd always known Cloud would make it into the Soldier program, but he still wasn't used to his new-found power. He stumbled back into the table behind him, ending up half-seated upon it.

The young Third walked further forward, keeping Sephiroth pinned with his very presence. The low warning grumble in his throat had settled and quieted. Sephiroth stood stock still, warring between his love of Cloud and the cat yowling inside of him at being touched by a wolf. Cloud's tail wagged behind him as Sephiroth made a soft warning sound.

Something in him urged him to scratch and bite, but he couldn't do that. Not with Cloud's bright blue eyes gazing up at him with utter affection. The tiger inside him quieted after a moment of being held in place by the young man's gaze and his gentle hand. He felt his ears lift from where they'd pinned back against his skull, and his tail settled behind him.

Cloud leaned forward slowly, his hand sliding up Sephiroth's chest to wrap around his shoulders. He leaned forward until they were chest to chest, nuzzling lightly against Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth let out a slow breath, lowering his head to rest against Cloud's hair. Cloud's ear twitched at the touch, shaking itself off into Sephiroth's face. The General couldn't help cracking a smile at the soft bat of the wolf ear. He stroked a hand slowly down Cloud's back and relaxed against him, half-way seated on the table he'd been pushed into. He felt hairs he hadn't realized were standing on end relax and smooth, and in no time he was leaning against the wolf bonelessly.

Cloud shifted his head and licked Sephiroth's neck, not in a sensuous way. Sephiroth would have laughed if he could as he realized that the wolf inside Cloud was grooming him. A moment later, the Third yelped as he realized what he'd been doing. Sephiroth could feel his face flush against his bare shoulder, and pet his blond hair. He leaned down, and licked a trail over Cloud's brow, letting his inner cat groom him for just a moment.

By the time Zack finally got to them with the science department's antidote, they'd made themselves comfortable on the sofa. It had taken some wiggling, what with the tails and ears getting in the way of their snuggling, but they'd managed it eventually. Sephiroth had discovered that Cloud very much liked having his soft ears rubbed, and the blond was all but boneless against him as Sephiroth kept up a gentle massage over his perky wolf ears.

"Awww," Zack cooed, smiling. "You two look way happier! I knew you'd have more fun at home than in medical."

Cloud barked at him lazily and then snuggled back against Sephiroth.

"Same to you," Zack said fondly, walking over and holding out two small bottles to Sephiroth. "Antidote. There's one for both of you."

Sephiroth left off massaging Cloud's ears to take them, then shooed Zack away with a gesture, putting the vials on the side-table by the sofa and nuzzling against Cloud.

"Alright," Zack laughed. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. You kids have fun!"

Cloud and Sephiroth lay together a long while, Sephiroth's tail twitching and flicking now and then, eventually curling around Cloud as well. It was relaxing, he thought, not feeling as though he had to say anything. With the inability to talk, his difficulty conversing smoothly wasn't a problem. He hadn't realized how much stress that caused him on a day to day level until it was removed.

He would take the antidote soon, but for now, he thought to himself as Cloud went back to quietly licking his collarbone, there was nothing wrong with taking a little cat-nap.


End file.
